The Return
by Lady Arabella Sedai
Summary: Hey! This is Book Three in the Mixed Worlds Trilogy, coming after The Crossing and The Journey! Pleeze read them first! This also the last book in my Mixed Worlds Trilogy!
1. Waiting

Chapter 1 Kel sighed again with impatience. They had visited Urala Geothermalno yesterday, but it seemed like years ago to Kel. "Kel?" said a voice near the door. Kel turned to face Daja. "What?" "I was wondering if you wanted to practice staff fighting with me." Kel brightened. "Sure!" They practiced for the next hour. At the end, both were sweating. "Now I think I'll take a nap," said Kel, yawning. Kel woke up three hours later to giggling. "What do you want?" Tris and Sandry looked up. "Oh, nothing." Kel stared out the window, watching waves slap against the rocks. "I'm am being like a 'Do Miere A'vron' (RJ), a watcher over the waves. I want to be 'Rhyagelle,' (RJ) those who come home." "Wow," said Tris. In her head, she said to Sandry, *Boy, she does want to go home.* *I know. That's why we're helping her, and them.* *Hey! What if I bring her on a tour of Kugisko?* asked Daja. *That might work!* chorused the other two. "Hey Kel," said Daja, walking into the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a tour of Kugisko." "Sure," replied Kel, getting ready to go. 


	2. Tour of Kugisko

Chapter 2 Fifteen minutes later, the pair was riding out of the Bancanor House courtyard. "So where do you want to go first?" asked Daja. "How about that hospital we passed on our way here?" replied Kel. "You mean Yorgiry Hospital?" "Yeah, lets go!" At Yorgiry Hospital!!!!!!! "What have you done here?" asked Kel. "Meaning, did you do anything significant here?" Daja stared at the ground. Just as Kel was regretting having spoken, Daja said, "There was a fire here, set by my so-called friend Bennat Ladradun. I can fire-walk, so a saved some people. I also tracked down Ben and captured him." "Oh. I'm sorry," said Kel. "Yeah. But he killed many other people, and had to be brought to justice." "Should we go somewhere else?" "Sure." "Okay. Where should we go?" "Do you want to go shopping on Hollyskyt Way, on Alakut? They have wonderful shops." "Well, what are we waiting for?" The two rode on to the shops on Hollyskyt Way. After shopping for a while, they headed to the markets on Sarah Street. After that, they returned to the Bancanor House, each with packages. 


	3. Summons

Chapter 3 Two days later, when Kel was practicing with her glaive, a message arrived for her, requesting her presence at Urala Geothermalno's house for midday meal. Kel checked the sun. There was still three hours until midday! Kel ran inside to find Alanna and Jon. "Sir! Alanna!" The door crashed open as Kel sprinted into the room. "We need to go to Urala Geothermalno's house for midday meal! Maybe she has our answer!" "Yes, sure, whatever," said Jon. They obviously weren't paying much attention. Kel turned and stalked out of the room. Bang! Kel walked right into Briar. "Whatcha do that for?!?!?!" yelled Briar. "Sorry," said Kel, even though it was obvious that she wasn't sorry. "I was thinking about midday." "Why?" "Urala Geothermalno summoned us for midday meal at her house today." "Oh." "Well, let's get ready!" replied Kel. 


	4. Answers

Chapter 4 The party knocked on the door, the sun suspended directly above them. "Come in," said Urala as she opened the door. They followed her to a small dining room. She carted out food as the party sat down. As they dug in, Urala said, "I found your problem." Kel looked up. "What was it?" "When you crossed, the worlds shifted so different parts touched each other. The solution is quite simple. The place you departed from is lined up with where Asinding Bathhouse once stood, on Airgi Island. Try crossing there." "Thank you soooooooo much!" said Kel as Niko dug in his belt purse for some money. Pulling out two gold argibs, he handed them to Urala. She grabbed them and tucked them in her belt. "Well, we had best be off," said Briar regretfully. "Farewell. And a safe journey home!" said Urala. "You too!" replied Daja. Underneath her breath she added, "As if you're going anywhere!" Everyone mounted their horses and rode out back onto Hollyskyt Way. Urala watched them go, and whispered, "'Dovienya.'(RJ- means luck) 'Mia doyienya neso dhin.' (RJ-something to do with luck. I don't know what it means though. So I say it means: Let luck be on you!)" 


	5. Memories

Chapter 5 Back at the Bancanor House, Kel, Alanna, and Jon were rapidly packing their things. By the end of the day, they would hopefully be back in Tortall. Daja entered the room. "Are you ready?" she asked. Kel noticed the pained expression on her face. "Are you okay?" "It is just that Asinding Bathhouse is a site on many horrible memories. Daja's memory surged: 'By the time Frostpine and Daja reached the fire zone, the blazes were contained inside the streets around the destroyed bathhouse. Most were out, having consumed every house near the center of the destruction. Rather than fight them, now that no one or nothing could be saved, Daja and Frostpine let them alone. Instead they joined the volunteers who cared for the survivors and moved them as quickly as possible onto sleighs that carried them to hospitals or families that would take them in. Daja and Frostpine labored until mid-afternoon, when the last victims alive were taken away. Now the wagons for the dead arrived. The bodies had been placed in one street under pieces on canvas. The thought of loading them onto wagons made Daja's eyes fill with tears. She tried not to look relived when the lawkeepers ordered them home. They said others would finish up.' (A/N- Please note that this quote is from Cold Fire, by Tamora Pierce, on page 295.) Tears filled Daja's eyes as she remembered all that had happened. "It's okay," said Kel soothingly. Daja brushed away the tears. "Well, are you ready?" "Yeah!" "Then let's go!" 


	6. Crossing Back

Chapter 6 Later the group rode down Stifflace Street, the ruins of Asinding Bathhouse covering a large portion of the street. They rode into its ruins, blackened still with soot. On the way there, Daja had told Kel about what had happened with Ben last time. "Well," said Jon, "we're here." Kel stared silently at the pit. She should be happy to leave this world, shouldn't she? But she had become friends with the people from Emelan, (A/N-Well, I would end up being friends if I had ridden with them for two months!) and she wasn't happy to leave them. "Here," said Briar roughly. "Something to take home with you, to remember us." "Thanks," Kel replied. "Open it when you get home though," Briar answered. "Okay." Dismounting, Kel grabbed her stuff. She was about to close her packs when Daja pushed another package into her hands. "Don't want to forget your purchases," said Daja, making a weak attempt at a grin. Kel returned the grin, just a weak. "Thanks." "Kel! Come on!" yelled Alanna. Kel, turning to look, noticed that a white hole, identical to the one that had brought them here, was suspended near Alanna and Jon. Kel ran and stuck her head though. A minute later she pulled in back. "It's the clearing!" Alanna and Jon walked though, leaving Kel to say good-bye. She hugged them all, and then ran back though the hole, back to Tortall. 


	7. Back in Tortall

Chapter 7 Four months later, Kel sat on her bed, staring at two packages. One was the one from her shopping in Kugisko, the other from Briar, along with Tris, Daja, and Sandry. She opened the first, staring at the bracelets and picture in it. She picked up the picture. It was a picture of her and the four mages from Winding Circle, by a mage who could make real pictures, pictures that seemed as if you were looking in a mirror. Hands shaking, Kel lifted the second package. She hadn't opened it yet, since she was famous now because of her journey to Emelan. But now she had time. Drawing her belt knife, she cut the strings holding the package shut, and opened it. Inside were four letters, sealed closed, and a necklace. Studying it more closely, Kel noticed that it was inscribed with her name, her title 'Lady Knight,' and a picture of a sword. On the back was a picture of a hammer, plant, lighting bolt, and spindle: the symbols of the four young Emelan mages. Putting it around her neck, she grabbed the first letter and opened it. It was from Sandry: Dear Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, It was great getting to know you. I hope you liked your necklace! It is similar to ours, which shows that we are accredited mages. That way, you'll always remember us. I hope you got home safe, and enjoyed your stay in our world!  
  
Lady Sandrilene fa Toren  
  
Kel opened Tris's and Briar's letters. Both said pretty much the same thing, except Briar commented that 'I would like to be a knight too!' That left Daja's letter. Opening it, Kel found a letter different from the rest: Dear Kel, True, you were different and I didn't like you at first, but over time, I learned you were most like me! It was great to have a staff opponent who actually knows how to use one! But I'm going to miss you soooooo much!!! Please, try to find some way, any way, to contact me. I also hope you can visit sometime. We talked to Urala Geothermalno, and she said that now the wall where you crossed to and the clearing you crossed from are now lined up again. So maybe we could at least see each other and talk. Well, please contact me! Your friend, Daja Kisubo  
  
Kel sat down, staring at the letter. Maybe, maybe, she would see Daja again. Maybe. 


	8. Possibilies

Chapter 8 (A/N-This happens around the same time as Chapter 7!) Daja sat staring out the window of her room back in Winding Circle, thinking about Kel. Kel was really far away, Daja knew, yet she still expected her to pop in at any time. "Still think'n 'bout Kel?" drawled Briar from the door. "That was four months ago! Get over it!" "Whatever." "Really, Trader, get back to your senses! She's in a different WORLD!!!" "Whatever." DAJA, stop saying that d*** word!" "Whatever." "ERRRR." said Briar as he stalked out of the room. "Whatever." Tris was the next to interrupt Daja's thoughts. "Daja, stop sulking." "Whatever." Tris left without a word. Soon Niko came up. "Daja, listen to me-" "I'm tired of people bothering me! Just shut up and go away, you, you, you kaq!" "Daj', listen to him please," pleaded Briar. "Yes. Anyways, we have figured out how to cross worlds also, so you can talk to Kel," announced Niko. "Really?" asked Daja, sitting up. "Yes. Shall we try it?" "Yeah!" "Well, let's meet on the wall in ten minutes, okay?" "Yeah!" Niko and Briar left as Daja started tiding up her room. Maybe she could talk to Kel. Maybe. The End of The Return, Book three in the Mixed Worlds Trilogy 


End file.
